tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Scott Bludd (SG)
Lt Bludd's son. Description Here's a very young-looking fellow, who has an ageless appeal to him. Scott's a Caucasian male of slightly less-than-average height. He looks around 17-25 years of age, with a very slender build. His hair is raven-colored, short and spikey, and he sports a silver hoop earring in one ear. He has heavy-lidded green eyes that seem at first to hold little interest, but he's actually very keenly aware of his surroundings, and is always people-watching. Scott wears a dark purple, button-down silk shirt, sans tie. He has these tucked into black trousers, and wears neatly-polished black shoes. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Scott Bludd was being held in US custody, and started to be experimented on by Dr. Greer, but he was rescued by his father and Tomax and Xamot before too much permanent damage was done. MUX History: Feeling restless following the rescue, Scott goes wandering Springfield, leaving his cellphone number for his father. What hijinks he'll get into within the city limits is anyone's guess... 12/07/10 Update: Over the weekend, Scott wandered about Springfield and found a friendly little respite from the cold: Riley's Music. There, he met the shop owner, as well as a few fellow musicians. Eventually, Lt. Bludd called him to find out where he'd gone off to, and Scott knew he'd have to return to the safehouse. Reluctantly, he left the music store, and headed back to the safehouse to get lectured by his father for risking going out in the first place. Scott was in the process of pleading his case, when there came a knock at the door. Lt. Bludd told Scott to get back from the door, as he retrieved his firearm and checked to see who was there. Fortunately, it was none other than Duchess, who had arrived with a welcome basket full of goodies for the pair. 01/03/11: Scott finds a mystery man in an internet chat room who sounds like he's in a similar predicament that he was (i.e., on the run and desperate for asylum). A day or so later, he meets this fellow face-to-face in one of Springfield's coffee shops, and it turns out to be Slipstream, on the run from the Joes. They form a fast friendship. 07/26/11: Capt Zero has told Lt. Bludd that Scott is back in US custody, as a form of psychological torture. However, Scott is actually free and well in a Cobra safehouse. OOC Notes Scott is the son of Lt. Bludd. Logs 2009 * November 25 - Great Escape - Lt Bludd rescues his son from the clutches of Doc Greer and the CDC. 2010 *May 20 - Red in El Paso - Scarlett has heard of Cobra Operatives operating in Mexico and El Paso. She goes to investigate, and finds proof *May 23 - An Arrests Bastian - Baroness has heard through her F.B.I. informants that Bludd was almost arrested, and her Mexican contacts tell her where he is... She decides to vsit him, under cover. Category:2009 2010 * 23 September - "I See Right Through You" - On the hunt for his Shattered Glass alternate self, Major Bludd meets the Shattered Glass version of Cobra Commander, a strange bathrobe-clad man known as Father Cobra. Players Scott Bludd is played by Doomflower. Category:2009 Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Humans Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:TP-Only